


Quarantine

by Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi



Category: NCIS
Genre: Fluffy, Multi, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi/pseuds/Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi
Summary: She was in quarantine all of 10 minutes before she was bored. Lucky for her, she wasn’t alone.
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Abby Sciuto/Jenny Shepard
Kudos: 6





	Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one-shot! GJA, Two Teams AU, Quarantine fic, Enjoy!

If there was one thing that Abby wasn’t expecting during the quarantine, it was that NCIS would be reduced to the minimum number of employees. It started slowly, Vance announcing that, effective immediately, all agents and personnel that could work from home, should. That meant all of Legal and Tech Support were home, doing their work remotely. Next came the order that if you had been on a plane in the last 2 weeks, you should take some paid time off just to be safe. That meant both Bishop and Reeves, who were visiting respective families, and Ziva and Kate, who were out of state on a case, had to take some time off. It was an easy enough fix, combining Gibbs and Jen’s teams for a couple weeks. Finally after a few weeks of the media’s misleading news reports, the SecNav announced that NCIS would be closing the navy yard for a few weeks and to follow the stay-at-home order. It made no sense, they were a federal building, after all. But the decision was final, there was no way to change it. Apparently, the higher-ups would be bringing in special task forces to solve any cases. She hated the idea of leaving her lab unlocked, so she made sure to lock it down tight.

But now she was bored. Jen had retired to the living room with a book and Gibbs was downstairs in the basement with his boat and she was  _ bored _ . She missed being at work, missed the sound of her babies doing their job while she did hers. No, she was most definitely bored. It wasn’t like she could go to the nunnery or to the homeless shelters. And the hospital was a definite no-go. But she needed to do  _ something  _ besides just being at home. She needed to feel useful.

With a sigh, she joined Jen in the living room, laying down on the couch adjacent to the chair, trying not to look too depressed. She doesn’t mean to fall asleep, really, she doesn’t. It’s barely noon and she definitely, definitely had stuff to do…

* * *

She blinks herself awake, unsure of what woke her. She’s not sure what time it is, but she smells food. She sits up slowly, unaccustomed to the dark tint of the house. Outside is a stormy mess, and the thunder makes her jump on instinct.

“The storm knocked out the power,” Jen’s voice comes from the kitchen in front of her.

“A storm like this in March?” She turns to where Gibbs is checking the steaks in the fireplace.

A thundercloud crackles overhead, and she hears the wind howl loudly. She shivers involuntarily, “How long was I asleep?”

“A couple hours,” Jen joins her on the couch, and she immediately settles into the redhead’s embrace, “Power’s been out maybe 20 minutes.”

“Can’t do much but wait for it to pass,” Gibbs, deciding the steaks were done, pulls them from the fireplace carefully, moving to the kitchen.

_ Like this stay-at-home order _ , she thinks to herself. Being stuck at home was going to be rough, but they’d be able to go out for groceries and it wasn’t like she was alone. She had Gibbs and Jen. They’d be okay.

“Musta needed the sleep,” Gibbs comments as they move into the kitchen to eat.

She blushes despite herself, “Yeah, I guess.”

It was just something to  _ do _ , even if it wasn’t all that comfortable.

“You’re going crazy, aren’t you?” Jen questions, smirking softly.

“There’s so much I could be doing, and I’m stuck here,” She complains with a pout.

“Well it’s a good thing there’s a lot you can do here too,” Jen shoots back without missing a beat.

She chooses to ignore the double meaning, feeling the familiar flutter in her belly. Instead, she hums in agreement as she joins them at the table, passing around the food.

“Can they really shut down NCIS though?” She looks between her lovers, “Shouldn’t we be essential?”

“It’s not our call, Abbs,” Gibbs answers with a shrug.

She knows they’d rather be at work; they lived for their jobs, they all did. Taking down perps, solving crimes. 

“People are out there risking their lives, and we should be too,” It’s a fair point, she knows it is, “So how is it fair that we get to sit at home while they…”

“Enough, Abby,” Jen’s voice is soft, “Of course it’s not fair. But all we can do is what the SecNav tells us. And if he blindly believes that NCIS should be closed, then he’ll stick with that decision.”

There’s a moment of silence, nothing but the storm raging outside. The power flickers uncertainly for a few moments before coming back on. At least it came back at all.

“I’m just worried about all those people,” she says finally.

“Oh, we know,” Gibbs says.

“We haven’t had time for a movie night in awhile, Abbs,” Jen smiles softly, “Pick one and we can watch it after lunch. Just relax for a bit.”

She smiles, a plan already forming, “ _ Any  _ movie?” 

Maybe this quarantine wouldn’t be as bad as she thought it would be, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please review!!


End file.
